Uncanny
by Lunar and Divine
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, is one of the toughest chicks around. So how the hell did this arrogant dolt capture her heart? Read to find out. R for language, violence and sexual themes. R&R. SS


Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, so don't sue.

This story is rated R for Language, Violence and Sexual Themes. Also, for those of you that read Vash and Wolfwood on Jury Duty, I'm still working on the last chapter and it's gonna be up soon.

Uncanny -- Lunar and Divine

The dictionary describes the word uncanny as eerie, supernatural and creepy if you will . My definition is of uncanny is just fucking weird.

My name is Sakura Kinomoto, but everyone calls me Saku (Sakura sounds like bitches name, and I definitely wasn't a bitch). I wasn't like most girls, I wasn't into dressing up, partying or whatever else it was real girls did. My style was different, I was a second degree black belt Tae Kwon Do champ, I wore all black all the time other than my school uniform (No, I wasn't Goth. I just liked black.) and on my seventeenth birthday I bought a motorcycle. I was constantly in trouble with the law, I was on probation, locked up for 1 year for assault and on probation again. My older brother Touya says I'm like this because I grew up without my mother being around. What the fuck does he know? I love my brother, I'll kill for him (I already fucked some bitch up that was trying to fuck with my brother, that's how I got locked for a year.) but sometimes he got on my god damn nerves, sure I miss my mom, but this is how I am and no one couldn't change who the hell I was, or so I thought...

First day of my Last Year in High School

I casually walked into school late as usual, so I had missed opening ceremonies. Oh well, big fucking whoop. Every year they said the same old shit over any way so what was the point of being present.

Sakura! I heard someone shout my name as I approached my locker.

I turned to see who it was calling my government so loudly and so damn early in the morning. It was my ever so cheerful best friend Tomoyo Daidouji, looking as preppy as ever. Sometimes I had to wonder why the hell she was my best friend. We were from two different worlds, she was gorgeous and popular and I was well...I was pretty in my own right and popular in the sense that most people looked up to me or either feared me or both.

Good Morning, Tomoyo. I said as I gave her my trademark "It's to early in the morning so don't come over here to talk shit" smile.

Good Morning, Sakura-Chan! She said as she flashed me her ten thousand watt smile.

I gave her a look of disgust. I mean how the fuck could she be so cheerful at seven thirty in the morning.

Tomoyo, I've told you time and time again not to call me Sakura call me Saku, S-A-K-U got it?

I know, Saku. I'm sorry. But, I've come bearing news! She said in a freakishly high pitched voice.

When do you not come bearing news, can't you come bearing fruits or some shit like that? I said with a smug look on my face.

Oh! You don't have to be so rude about it! I just needed to know if you heard about the new transfer students? Tomoyo said in a matter of fact type of way.

No. I stated also in a matter of fact type of way.

Well, one comes from Hong Kong and the other from England. They are so hot, Saku! Especially the blue haired one, with the azure colored eyes. She squealed like a fan girl.

Names? I asked.

Um...I don't know. I was busy taking pictures of the ceremony, so I didn't catch that part but I'm sure you'll hear their names eventually. She stated with a somewhat sorry look on her face.

Ding-Dong!

Shit! Time for class. I said with a aggravated expression painted on my face.

Ever since I was little I've hated school. Maybe, because every year there is one smart mouthed and bold fucker, who's quick to pick a fight with me. Oh well, it's their funeral.

In homeroom

I lay there with my head on my desk, praying for this school year to come and go quickly. After high school is done I'm gonna go to a junior college as a art major. Other than martial arts and my motorcycle, art has been my only other safe haven. It's either art or bust, because art is my future or so my father says.

Class 4-4, this is your last year here in Seijo High, I want all of you to make sure our last year together runs smoothly. We have so much to look forward to this year graduation, prom and the senior trip. Let's help one another make it to the end of the year, ok? Cheered Ms. Sakurai.

Hai! Everyone chimed in unison, well everyone except me.

Also, class we will be having two new students join our class this year! Come on in boys! She yelled enthusiastically, God she made me wanna throw up.

Ehh! Saku look! It's the boys I spoke of earlier. Tomoyo whispered into my ear.

Not removing my head from my desk, my eyes scrolled up to see two boys in front of me.

The blue haired one spoke first.

Konnichiwa, Minna-san. My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa, I've recently moved here to Japan from England. Nice to meet you, all. His voice was strong yet gentle.

The other one with the unruly hair spoke next.

Konnichiwa, Minna. My name is Xiaolang Li, but my name in Japan is Syaoran Li, you can call me whatever you wish to. I moved to Japan from Hong Kong around the same time as my cousin Eriol. Pleased to make your acquaintance. He said in a "I really don't wanna be here" type of voice. And I was totally with him, cause I really didn't want to here either.

Very good, boys! Now let me assign you seats. Eriol, how about you sit behind Ms. Daidouji? Tomoyo raise your hand! The teacher said very sternly.

Hai! She said obediently.

He can sit on top of me if he wants. Tomoyo whispered to me.

Ha! I could only laugh because despite Tomoyo's innocent exterior, she was a freaks freak on the inside.

Eriol walks over to where Tomoyo is seated and smiled at her, as much as I hate to say this and as much as I hate to use this word, Tomoyo and Eriol would look "cute" together if they went out. Sometimes I envied how popular Tomoyo was with people.

Ms. Kinomoto? Ms. Kinomoto? The teacher called after me.

What? I yelled.

Pay attention! She yelled right back. Mr. Li, you may sit behind her.

Sure. He replied.

He swiftly walked to his seat. As he passed our eyes locked, my eyes were locked in his amber orbs and his eyes locked in my emerald jewels. I didn't trust him for some reason. He smiled a smug smile and my eyes broke away from his.

Ok, class! Now that we have that settled, everyone write a one thousand word essay on what you look to accomplish this year, whether it may be...

Lunch Time

Swarms and swarms of girls surrounded the table where the two new transfer students sat. I mean can you believe that? They're a bunch of sluts, most of them at the table had boyfriends and yet they were fawning over these new guys and most of the girls was just looking for someone to fuck. It's a shame really, this is why women didn't hold much power in society today, because most were weak. Only looking to get married, have a few kids and live the steady homemaker life, some women had no ambition, pathetic.

Tomoyo, doesn't that make you sick? Tomoyo? I repeated.

Tomoyo was looking into her cell phone giggling. I got up and peered over her shoulder, Tomoyo was just as bad as the other girls, she was actually sitting there text messaging, Eriol. For a girl with so much talents, Tomoyo was completely hopeless when it came to her future, every fifteen minutes she talks about boys, boys and boys. She was like these other girls but, I still loved her. Why? I don't know my damn self.

I'm leaving, Tomoyo. I said not feeling like dealing with anyone else for the day, thank God the first day started on a Friday.

Huh? Oh, you only have two more classes to go. She said not giving me her full attention.

I don't give two shits. I don't feel like staying, anymore. I said a little annoyed by Tomoyo's "obsession".

Well ok, I'll call you when I get home later. She said actually looking up at me.

Sure you, will. I said knowing damn well she's gonna call me tomorrow with a lame ass story about her and Eriol talking to the wee hours of the night.

I started heading toward the lockers to change, into my all black Lady Enyce jeans suit and my boots.

Syaoran's P.O.V.

I was sitting and being indulged by the swarm of girls, questions and comments about Eriol and I. My eyes began to wander as I noticed Ms. Kinomoto get up and walk towards the lockers. My curiosity peaked as I noticed Kinomoto's feet, the way they curved when she walked told me she dabbled in martial arts. Kinomoto was rather attractive if I do say so my self. Her hair was a honey color with blond streaks that just barely past her shoulder, in a French braid. She was tall with long legs and she was nice and thick. I unconsciously interrupted the girls and asked...

Um...can any of you tell what's that girl's name? I asked pointing Kinomoto's way.

Huh? Oh that's Sakura Kinomoto. You don't wanna mess with her she's a total brute. Answered some girl named Ayu.

Really? I asked, as my curiosity was reaching maximum.

Yeah. I heard that she went to jail for a year for staling off on some unfortunate girl. She's a fucking savage! Some next girl said.

For some reason I was a little turned on. She is the first girl that's ever resisted coming to talk to me, not to mention she's dangerous. She just might be worthy of me.

Excuse me, ladies. I said heading of into the direction of the lockers.

Lockers

I walked around the locker room searching for Kinomoto, until I heard a backpack drop on the floor. I turned the corner quickly enough to catch a glimpse of Kinomoto pulling up her pants over her thong. Lace thong. Nice. She took her hair out of the braid and let her hair cling to her. She pulled black shades over her eyes, then slung her backpack over her shoulder.

So, you fucking degenerate. Enjoy the show? She said with her back still turned to me.

I was a little taken back. Why didn't she say anything before?

I only came to talk you, Kinomoto. I'm afraid we weren't properly introduced earlier. Syaoran Li and your name is?

She turns around and pulls her shades off her eyes and looks me up and down. She shuts her locker from behind.

I believe you already know my name, do you not? She questions me.

Well maybe I do, I just wanted to here it from you. I said with an innocent grin on my face.

Saku Kinomoto. She replies and walks off to the parking lot conveniently4 located next to the outdoor lunch room.

I'm suddenly intrigued by this girl. I follow her as she heads towards a motorcycle. Motorcycle? No way could this little thing ride a Kawasaki Zi-R.

And may I ask, why are you following me? She says with a little attitude.

How about a date? I ask her with so much charm, if she says no she's gotta be a lesbian.

She gets on the motorcycle and puts on her helmet. She looks at him for a moment and laughs.

No thanks. She said in a voice that made me just wanna screw her right then and there.

Meet me at Hanata Mall, I'll be waiting. I said making sure she felt like she could hit me.

What makes you so sure I'll come? She ask with a puzzled look on her face.

Trust me, you will. After there is no female alive that can resist the Li charm. He replied with a cocky look on his face.

Ha...pig. She said as she revved up her motorcycle and rode off.

I watched her ride off into the distance. I was gonna win her over if it was the last thing I did.

See you tomorrow, Saku! I yelled after her.

She then flipped me off.

Heh. Stubborn girl. I smirked and turned around only to find about ninety percent of the student body looking at me.

WHAT? I yelled at them. Nosy bunch of fuckers.

Konnichiwa, Minna Hello, everyone.

Hai Yes.

P.O.V. Point of View

Lunar: Do you like the first chapter? Yes? No? Please R&R, ok? Stay tuned for the next chapter **Insert Title Here.** See you!


End file.
